Good Tingles
by Sarabellum93
Summary: SMOKING HOT one shot of Sora X Riku, Riku taking Sora for his first time. ENTIRE SCENE IS A LEMON! yaoi, Boy X boy. Rated M for a detailed, descriptive reason. Sora is shy but wants to please his boyfriend. Riku isnt shy about helping him.


"Is this right, Riku?" Sora kneeled between Riku's open legs, holding Riku's erect cock close to his mouth.

"Yes. Go ahead," Riku nodded, trying to hold back his masculine urges to use force out of his incomparable love for Sora.

"Kay," Sora blinked, closing his eyes as he let his tongue near the pink tip before it.

"Mm, ngh, oh god," Riku gasped, squeezing Sora's café spikes as his head rolled back.

"It's really big," Sora gulped, trying to catch his breath as his mouth remained wide open.

Riku chuckled, "It's ok Sora, you don't have to,"

Sora thought for a moment, then looked back up to his boyfriend. "But I want to make you happy,"

"I am happy Sora. Just having you makes me happy," Riku bent down to give Sora a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll try again," Sora smiled, taking the still hard cock, pumping it a few times, then licking it generously.

"God Sora, yeah, yeah!" Riku curled his toes and pulled on Sora's hair.

"Riku, I'm getting all tingly," Sora shied away as his underwear became extremely heavy. Riku smiled at the innocence of his young love.

"That's good, it means you're enjoying this. Here, watch." Riku got off of his chair and laid Sora on the hardwood floor. "Do you mind?" Riku asked , tugging at Sora's briefs. Sora shook his head. Once Riku removed the underwear, he stared at the beautiful body. He lifted Sora's shirt up to his neck, and bent Sora's knees. "Hold your legs," Riku bent Sora's legs to his chest while Sora grasped them tightly.

"Is it, guna hurt?" Sora asked, his voice shaking.

"Not at all," Riku smiled, going down with his determined tongue, licking Sora's inner thighs and stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah, Riku!" Sora grimaced when he could feel Riku's thumb pressing against his entrance.

"I'm not going inside, not yet," Riku went down again with his tongue, shoving it as far inside Sora as he could.

"Nya!" Sora shivered at the new sensations Riku was making him feel.

Riku's tongue dove deep into Sora, his hands smashed against his bare ass, his breathes heavy.

"Riku!" Sora whined, having never experienced such pleasure before.

"Keep holding your legs," Riku pumped himself a few times, aware that these feelings were exhausting Sora and making it harder for him to support his weight.

"It feels funny," Sora twitched.

"Where?"

"Down, down there," Sora said, looking away.

"Here?" Riku stroked Sora's length.

"Yeah!" Sora clenched his eyes shut.

"I'll fix that," Riku kept his thumb pressed hard against Sora's entrance, not going inside, just rubbing it fiercely while he sucked away at Sora's cock.

"Feels, funny!" Sora gasped, panting as he held in his swirling emotions.

"Does it hurt?" Riku asked and Sora nodded.

"My lower tummy," Sora tried not to let go of his legs, the sweat making him more slippery.

"That's pleasure babe. It means that you want more," Riku tugged on Sora's dick.

"More?" Sora asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku put his hands on Sora's stomach.

Sora thought, shook his head, then spoke. "I want more Riku."

"As you wish," Riku smiled and continued his blowjob on Sora, along with Sora's massage over his entrance. Riku licked his palm, rubbing it up and down the slit on Sora's backside. "How does it feel?"

"Tingles," Sora gasped.

"Good tingles?"

"M, yeah," Sora panted, his chest rising dramatically with each lick, suck, and tug of Riku's talented tongue.

"Ok, I'm going to put my thumb in," Riku warned, doing just that and shaking his hand up and down, loving the way Sora's whole body seemed to vibrate from it.

"Oh, hah, hah, yeah." Sora cried, his entire ass jiggling as Riku commanded it to with just his thumb as he wriggled it around. Riku pulled his hand up, smiling at how Sora had no choice but to raise his rear end, obeying the hand gesture. When it was high enough, Riku went back to licking it immensely, having no mercy on Sora's senses by tongue-fucking him hard, pulling on Sora's heavy balls, twisting them.

"Eh, eh, oh, ngh!" Sora could feel the saliva that escaped Riku's mouth and made its way further down his back, enticing him to want more.

"You want more?" Riku asked, playfully spanking Sora's lifted ass.

"Yeah!" Sora cried.

"No problem," Riku took his hard cock and rubbed it along Sora's entrance, swaying with his hips up and down the crease. Riku slapped his cock against Sora's entrance, making those 'good tingles' come stronger. He increased the rate at which he smacked his erection against Sora's hole, "You want me inside?"

"Yeah," Sora begged, no longer able to withstand the teasing.

"Ride me," Riku leaned down and whispered in Sora's ear.

"Huh?" Sora asked timidly.

"Ride me," Riku sat up and on his chair, beckoning Sora, who lazily got up and straddled Riku, facing his silver-haired boyfriend. "Sit up, then lower yourself on me." Riku cupped Sora's face.

"You, you want me to sit on your penis?" Sora rubbed his arm.

"Not on. In." Riku kissed Sora's nipples, licking and pinching the supple, perk pink.

"That, that sounds like it's going to hurt." Sora looked away shyly.

"You don't have to Sora. We can stop if you want." Riku pushed Sora's bangs back.

"No, I want this," Sora reassured himself, sitting up on Riku with his hands placed under him to spread apart his cheeks as he tried to lower himself on Riku.

"You ok?" Riku asked after Sora's first few attempts failed.

"It's, it's too big," Sora's eyes started to tear.

"You cant get it in or it wont fit?" Riku asked, wiping away the tears.

"Both." Sora cried harder.

"Shh, we can stop," Riku reminded his boyfriend.

"I don't want to. But it wont go it," Sora sniffled.

"Do you want me to help you?" Riku ran his palm up and down Sora's cheek, as Sora nodded.

"See?" Sora asked when Riku tried to shove his cock inside his boyfriend.

"Hang on," Riku grunted. "This might pinch," Riku forced himself inside.

"Ah, ah, Nya!" Sora griped Riku's shoulders and let out a cry.

"Does it hurt too much? Are you ok?" Riku tried to ignore his extreme amounts of pleasure so as not to hurt his boyfriend.

"Its, its ok." Sora sniffled.

"You sure?" Riku asked and Sora nodded. "When you're ready, push up on the armrests gently and then allow yourself to fall back down gently. Don't let me come all the way out, ok?" Riku asked and Sora nodded again.

"Kay." Sora slowly pushed himself up, then down, up, then down, up then down, creating a smooth steady rhythm that drove Riku wild.

"How, how, how do you, feel?" Riku tried to control his unstable breathes.

"Good. It, it, its good! You?" Sora quickened his pace.

"Amazing! Oh god, oh yeah," Riku put his hands on the bottom of Sora's ass to help guide it.

"Riku, tingles!" Sora cried.

"Good tingles?"

"Strong tingles!" Sora yelped.

"You're guna come!" Riku warned as Sora spurted onto their chests.

"Nya!" Sora panted heavily, pausing his actions as he caught his breath.

"Better?" Riku smiled and Sora nodded, his eyes half lidded.

"Sorry," Sora apologized for the sweaty sticky mess on his boyfriends chest.

"Dont worry about it. It's hot. But, I still need to come too," Riku rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Oh, ok." Sora got ready to ride Riku again.

"Maybe we can try another position?" Riku proposed.

"Ok. Like what?"

"Get back on the floor, and lie on your side, curl your knees to your chest." Riku said and Sora obeyed.

Riku sat behind Sora, to the side, pressed his cheeks far apart, and entered him with his hands on Sora's ass. Sora twisted on his side to watch, getting hard all over again.

"Riku! I'm getting tingly again."

"Me too," Riku panted. Riku drove his hips into Sora's backside, spanking him to increase the tingles. After a few minutes of that, Riku moved to his back, calling Sora over. "Sit on me," He instructed and Sora lowered himself on Riku, putting his arms around Riku's neck, moving his ass up and down, forward and back, riding him on the floor. Riku cupped Sora's ass aggressively, stamping his hands red with pressure, squeezing and guiding that bubbly round ass.

"Kiss me," Riku said and Sora moved his lips over Riku's as they made out, their taste getting everywhere due to the riding motions, jolted spankings, and unsteady heartbeats.

"Getting stronger, tingles!" Sora whined and Riku lifted him off of him.

"I want to come in you from behind," Riku whispered in Sora's ear, guiding Sora on all fours and he intruded inside him, using enough force to get maximum pleasure without hurting either of them.

"Yeah, oh god Riku, oh fucking god!" Sora held onto the chair, his grip whitening his knuckles as Riku released into him.

"Sora!" Riku came in quick bursts, his come leaking outside and dripping down Sora's red sore, round ass. "Let me, let me clean you," Riku said breathily, licking up the mess on Sora's tender ass.

"Mph, Riku, I'm still tingly!" Sora lied on his back

"Tell me, tell me what it is you want," Riku panted, hovering over Sora.

"I want more," Sora whined

"Tell me exactly what you want." Riku let his thumb dance over Sora's timid bottom lip.

"I want you to make me come!" Sora begged, thrusting his hips upward.

"Was that so hard?" Riku winked, taking Sora's erection and pumping him licking his hard pink nipples.

"Heh, heh, hah!" Sora moaned and Riku smiled at the response he was getting. Riku bite Sora's nipples, using his teeth to lift one high, using his finger to press the other in, and using his other hand to fondle Sora's cock.

"Please, oh baby!" Sora shuddered and Riku quickened his hand on Sora's cock, moving his mouth to Sora's, kissing him roughly.

"You close?" Riku asked, panting deeply, trying to keep his heavy eyes open at the sight of his gorgeous and delicious boyfriend.

"Tingles," Sora closed his eyes and curled his toes.

"Release. Come baby, come to me." Riku instructed, moving his hand so fast up and down Sora had no choice but to leak all over his hand.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he came, his chest shivering with the escaping heat.

"You're so fucking adorable," Riku brushed Sora's bangs with his hand, the brunette hair sticking to Sora's face.

"Riku," Sora gasped.

"What is it baby?" Riku kissed Sora's neck, licking him tenderly.

"I love you," Sora panted, trying to restore order to his breathing.

"I love you too," Riku kissed Sora gently on the lips, so happy to have his true love.

"Riku?" Sora called his boyfriends name after Riku began to leave marks on Sora's neck.

"M?" Riku didn't take a break to ask a full question.

"Good tingles, coming back," Sora wriggled, his body getting excited all over again.

"God I love your good tingles," Riku winked and Sora blushed.


End file.
